


Nyctophilia

by irishcalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, F/M, Football, Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishcalum/pseuds/irishcalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyctophilia<br/>(n.) love of darkness or night; finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness.</p>
<p>She returns the smirk and raises both her eyebrows. "Oh, so you two are the bad boy type?" </p>
<p>Calum and Luke exchange a glance before turning back to the girls. "Maybe a little bit," Calum says. "But aren't you the good girl type?"</p>
<p>She shrugs. "Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyctophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad, but I decided to post it here and see how it goes.

"But why do I have to come on the trip with you?" Calum asks, leaning against the kitchen counter using his hands.

Joy, Calum's mother, glances at him with a stern look plastered on her face. As she speaks, she continues chopping up carrots for dinner.

"Calum, I don't understand why you keep arguing with me about this," she says. "You're coming on this trip to Queensland and that's final. The girls on the team could use some help and advice from the former captain and best player that the school has ever had."

"Last week you said that was Ashton," Calum says.

"Yeah, but Ashton didn't represent Australia in Brazil, did he? You're both as good as each other."

Calum sighs and runs a hand down his face dramatically, attempting to show that he really doesn't want to go by including some weird donkey noises. "Mum, please don't make me go."

Basically, the high school that Calum used to go to has both a girl's and boy's soccer team. Calum was captain of the boy's soccer team last year, but graduated and has since dedicated his life to playing video games, raiding out the endless supply of food in the pantry and fridge, and watching movies that have sex scenes so explicit that they may as well be pornography.

His mother happens to be the coach of the girls soccer team, and surprisingly, the girls have made it through to the National School Soccer Championships, or NSSC's, held around eight hundred kilometres away from Calum's life in New South Wales, Australia.

Last week his mum announced that she was dragging him along to the championships. She claims it's because she wants him to train the girls, but he knows it's also mainly so that he gets off the video games and does something with his life.

"Calum, you keep arguing with me about this. For an eighteen year old boy you're really immature."

Calum smiles at his mother. "I know that."

She's moved onto chopping pumpkin now. "Besides, I thought you'd like to come on a trip with me to view all the girls."

Calum groans and throws his head back in insolence. "Mum, you can't say that stuff to me. You're my mother."

"Well, it's true."

Sighing for the umpteenth time since this conversation started, Calum decides to let the subject go, but not without a compromise. "I'll tell you what, my dearest mother. I will come on this trip with you and help train those beautiful girls on one condition."

"Whether you want to or not, you're coming, but you're amusing me so let me hear this condition."

"You let Luke come as well."

Joy thinks about it for a second. Her chopping is paused and she stares at Calum for a few moments, most likely weighing the pros and cons of the compromise. She really knows how to heighten the suspension in the room with her dramatic thoughts.

Finally, after what seems like a million years later, she nods and says, "I guess there's no harm in that. But he'll have to share a hotel room with you then."

Calum cheers and runs around the counter to kiss his mum on the cheek, leaving behind saliva, which she scolds him for with a chuckle. He thanks her a billion and one times and runs off upstairs to call Luke and let him know of the news.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Luke says. "Your mum is letting me come on the trip to Queensland with you guys, and we get to train all those girls on the soccer team?"

It's as if Calum didn't just explain it to him twice. Sometimes Luke needs to be told things more than once before they reach his brain correctly, rather than going in one ear and out the other. Calum figures that this whole conversation over the phone has done exactly that - gone in one ear and out the other.

"Yes, Luke," Calum says. "I told my mum that if I get to bring you then I will go. But we have to train them. No messing around, Lucas."

Once again, that last bit of information went in one ear and out the other. "Sweet! A whole four weeks with smoking hot girls, and we'll get to see them in action! I love your mum."

Calum would say something about how they're not there to look at the hot girls, but he already has and Luke is too stupid to listen. Besides, the white kid has now gone into a full on rant about what clothes to pack and how tight his jeans should be. ("I want my legs to be outlined but I don't want my dick to be on full display... yet."). Calum writes himself a mental note to slap Luke when he sees him in two days to leave for the trip.

"Just pack some clothes, you idiot." Calum hangs up the phone and also begins organising his clothes and the other items he'll be taking on the trip. (Usually he'd just throw some randoms in the night before the trip but he knows his mum will kill him if he does as he wants.)

ϟ ϟ ϟ

The vehicle that they are driving for eight hundred kilometres in is a five star coach with extremely soft red seats and a flat screen TV hanging at the front. The school could've hired a coach with TV screens on the back of every seat but they had to use that extra money to buy the girls new soccer uniforms. (Apparently the ones they bought just last year aren't good enough.)

Calum and Luke are seated seven rows from the front, with two girls chatting about Justin Bieber sitting in front of them, and two girls behind them discussing their 'super cute' new soccer boots they got specifically for the nationals. It doesn't bother Calum too much because he bets that most girls think that what guys talk about is weird. Luke, while playing on his phone, is ranting on about all the beach girls they'll get to see in Surfer's Paradise, and how he plans on getting laid at least a dozen times on this trip.

"You're not sleeping with anyone while I'm in the room, that's for sure," Calum says, plugging his earphones into his phone. It's a twelve hour trip so he wants to get some sleep because he knows Luke will want to drag him out tonight to go get late night ice cream or some crap.

"Of course not, bro. I'll go to her place," Luke says.

Calum leans over a little to see what Luke is playing on his phone. He soon discovers that Luke is playing  _Traffic Racer_ , a "difficult game which requires high stamina and quick reflexes," as Luke likes to think.

He realises he actually hasn't started playing any music on his phone, so he leans against the window and presses play on his ' _bitch please_ ' playlist. Shutting his eyes, he allows the music to take over his brain as he slowly falls asleep.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

A bump in the road causes Calum to wake up with a start, but then he realises that the bump was the driveway of a service station that the coach started pulling into. Because Luke happened to be sleeping on Caum's shoulder, he too wakes up from the movement of Calum, otherwise he would have slept soundly through that.

When the coach parks in several parking spaces, Joy stands up at the front and looks down the aisle as many of the girls begin waking up, fixing their hair in the process. Calum isn't sure that they're doing that because they're going to be getting out or because he and Luke are on the bus.

"Alright, after this stop we will not be stopping for another four hours," Joy begins, "so I suggest you all go to the toilet before we leave. You have a half hour to forty-five minutes to eat McDonald's and buy snacks from the service station, so don't waste time."

Calum stands and stretches and waits for Luke to move his skinny ass. Two girls at the back, one brunette and one blonde, are fixing the stuff that goes on their eyelashes - whatever it's called.

As Luke and Calum pass Joy when they get off the bus, she hands them a fifty dollar note, explaining that it is for them both and to spend it wisely. Yeah, right. Luke cheers and hugs Joy before grabbing Calum's arm and dragging him towards McDonald's.

"We're rich, bitch," Calum says.

Luke goes to reply, but then they hear a low giggle behind them. Simultaneously, they tilt their head backwards to see three girls from the soccer team walking together laughing and whispering between each other.

"They're so talking about us," Luke states.

"What makes you think that?" Calum asks.

Although Calum doesn't think he is ugly, he definitely isn't as cocky as Lucas Hemmings. That boy has enough cockiness for half of Australia. But it pays off well because he does always get girls, while Calum gets video games.

"They're giggling, whispering and they keep looking at us."

Luke walks into McDonald's first, with Calum following behind. Because the girls aren't too far behind, he is kind enough to hold the door open for them. Each of them send him a smile with a thank you and it makes Calum feel good for doing something nice.

He catches up to Luke in line and ignores him when he says, "Get in there, mate."

For some dumb reason, Joy happened to have given Luke the money, so he decides that it his duty to order for the both of them, which Calum doesn't mind because Luke knows his order like the back of his hand. While Luke orders, Calum glances behind them to see the girls looking at them again. He smiles and turns his head to look somewhere else.

There are two more girls from the soccer team ordering two registers down from him and Luke. One has darker hair with slightly darker skin, but it's the other girl that catches Calum's eye. 

Her skin is pallid, and you can tell she has acne under her makeup, although it doesn't bother Calum. She's blonde and not exactly stick thin, but it's the way she carries herself with such confidence despite her acne that has Calum staring.

She turns her head for a second to notice Calum looking, but she looks away too soon for Calum to figure out the colour of her eyes.

"Calum, you idiot, come on," Luke says, causing the girls behind them to laugh.

Calum snaps his eyes away from the girl and follows Luke with their tray of food to a long table with about six chairs on either side. Not long after, the three girls from before come and sit across from them. Two of them are brunette and the other is a redhead. To be polite, Calum smiles at them before beginning his food, forcing his mind to think of everything and anything but the girl he saw. On the corner of his eye he can see them looking around for a place to sit, and Calum sort of prays that the blonde will sit next to him, despite his earlier promises of not getting involved with the girls.

However, the girls decide to sit alone on the other side of the fast food restaurant, ignoring everyone around them. While Calum eats and Luke chats to the girls, he watches the blonde laugh at something the brunette said, and something tugs at Calum's heart.

"And my boy Calum here," Luke interrupts Calum's thoughts, wrapping an arm over his shoulders, "was the captain of the boys soccer team last year. He even represented Australia in Brazil."

The girls nod in approval and Calum sort of smiles a little before focusing his attention back on the blonde and brunette, forcing himself to memorise their faces so he can look for them at training tomorrow.

When it's time to leave, Calum and Luke run over to the servo to buy some snacks for the rest of the trip and for when they're chilling in their hotel room later on. They then get on the coach and take their original seats. As people pass their seats to get to their own seats, Calum looks for the blonde girl. When she does pass them, her and Calum make eye contact before she looks away again.

He figures she mustn't care to be liked by him or whatever and decides to let it go. Looking out the window, he begins eating some potato chips as the coach begins moving.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

"Alright so here is your key to your hotel room," Joy says, handing Calum his and Luke's key. "Please keep it clean."

"Sure thing, mum. Thanks, love you," Calum replies in a rush while Luke squeals like a girl and runs off with his suitcase and bag.

"I'll be checking!" she calls after them.

Calum just makes it in the elevator as the doors are closing. He presses the button for the eleventh floor, and just as the doors are closing again, a pale hand reaches out and holds it open. The blonde from McDonald's steps inside, her brunette friend following behind. They send them shy smiles before turning around to face the closing doors.

The brunette goes to press a button but pauses and pulls her hand away. Calum guesses that they're staying on the same floor as them and silently sends a thank you to the Man above. He turns his head to glance at Luke, who sends him a smirk.

Luke makes cups with his hands and hovers them over his chest as boobs, mouthing, "massive," and nodding towards the brunette girl. Calum has to try his hardest not to laugh out loud because he doesn't need to be embarrassed.

Once the elevator gets to their floor, the girls take their stuff out. They each have a suitcase twice the size of Luke and Calum's, as well as a backpack each. Calum and Luke walk out as well, but they soon realise that their room is in the opposite direction.

When they enter their hotel room, they are greeted happily with a flat screen TV, individual bedrooms and bathrooms, stainless steel appliances and marble bench tops, all with an amazing view of Surfer's Paradise. Their rooms are identical, so they just choose one each and go in to dump their stuff on the beds. Calum is just finishing off the tiny milk carton that they put in the fridge when Luke comes out of his bedroom with a PlayStation 3 and a stack of games.

"Whoa, you brought that?! Thank you, Lucas!" Calum tosses the empty carton in the bin and jumps onto the couch, holding one of the wireless remotes in hand while he awaits Luke to set it all up.

"Well, I figured your mum would be checking if you brought yours so I decided to sneak mine alone," Luke says. "Alright, we have  _Black Ops, Modern Warfare 2 and 3, Ghosts, FIFA 2013, FIFA 2014 or Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe_. Take a pick."

"Black Ops," Calum answers easily.

And they look at each other happily, already knowing it's going to be a good trip.


End file.
